The Tail of Forbidden Lovel
by misfitvampirequeen
Summary: When Sookie saved Sam, Eric left without a word of where he was going. Now Sookie is left alone with no one to turn to. Full summary in side. **hiatus indefinitely**
1. UPDATE PLEASE READ

Alright guys I feel better and im ready to write again but for me to pick up where I left off I will be reading my chapters again. I started reading them today and saw that there were a lot of mistakes i have made and left out a lot of detail. I know when i write i see what is going on in my head and forget sometimes to add that to my story because its like second nature for me to see. But i want to fix that so you guys can see what i'm seeing so i will be working on my past chapters before i post new chapters. I hope this makes the story for you guys so i will be starting with the first chapter. I have it done already so that will be going up with this. When i rewrite the chapter i will put in the chapter title so you guys know which one is new when you get up dates. Before i post a new chapter i will give you guys a new update letting you now that new chapters have started and also reminding those that have not to reread what is already wrote so you guys are up to spend. I will not be changing the plot line put i might change the order things are posted in and the events that happen i also might add new chapters in between old chapters to make the flow better for you guys. I hope you all stick with me while i fix things. if not im sorry that i you will no longer be reading but i hope you come back and check out the things i have fixed at a later date. You will also notice that all the chapters are gone i have took them off myself since im rewriting them. I dont want you guys to get mixed up. I'm working on the chapters as we speak and will have them all posted again with new ones. I understand if you dont want to read anymore. but please give me time i just need to rewrite and fix things to get back in my groove of things. i hope you guys like the new fixes


	2. Never Regret What You Can Not Fix(UPDATE

_I will first like to start off my saying I own nothing in this story all the charters are owned by the lovely Charlaine Harris. I just like to take them for a spin and see what things I can make them play out in my twisted little mind. _

_Plot of this story: When Sookie saved Sam, Eric left without a word of where he was going. Now Sookie is left alone with no one to turn to. The only thing she knows that is clear is her feelings for the one person she turned away so long ago. No that she is alone the only thing she can think about is getting to him and telling him everything. But will she be able to do that when she takes a gift from a fairy? Or will the vampires now chasing her take the chance away from her?_

**Chapter 1**

**(Never Regret What You Can Not Fix)**

Since the day I turned him away and told him I know longer want him, I have thought about him all the time. He has been in the back of my mind since I sent him away. Whether I wanted him or not he still held a piece of my heart. I didn't know I still loved him or that I even loved him till I broke the bond I formed with Eric. But the fact at hand didn't him home till I was left waiting for Eric to come to me and tell me he understood why I saved Sam's life. But I still had no word from Eric and what was going to happen. So I had to but my big girl panties on and take life in to my own hands. I had choices to make on my own now and I was going to let my heart take control of them now.

That was how I ended up, out here standing by my car door; I let my heart lead me to where I wished to be. I knew I shouldn't be scared of what was to come I should be happy. But with no plan of action and how things were to play out I must admit I was scared to death. I didn't know if he would take me with open arms when I got to him or if he would turn me away. All I knew was where my heart still stood and who I wanted to be with.

I had my car packed with the few clothes I thought I needed as I stood in my yard looking up at the house I had called home for as long as I could remember. I saw the good and bad memories that it held. I remembered the night he picked me up for our date. The look on Eric's face was priceless when he told him what he was there for. The my eyes filled up with tears when I remember the look on his face, when I told him I no lingered wanted to be with him. It was foolish of me to want to come first. I should have hit myself for that thought. But looking back now it was just me trying to run from the love I felt for him.

I climbed into my sit and looked at the map laid out on the seat next to me. It had the red circle around the spot he was. Thank heavens Amelia was not mad at me for shutting her out of my life after the bond with Eric ended. I know now she was only trying to help. She thought with the bond breaking I now longer want to be with Eric so she tried to push me into Alcide's arms. But I just wanted to clear the haze from Eric to see my true feelings. And in the process I lashed on the one person who was a true friend of mind. But thanks to Amelia's forgiving state she help me find where he was. Now I just hoped I could make it there before he moved on to a new place.

That morning I received a letter from the Las Vegas vamps telling me that Eric didn't want to be founded. It didn't matter to me now; I was leaving this town anyways. What made me giggle was that in the letter they said Eric would be sending word soon. Like I gave a shit about what he said. I could careless that in his letter it would outline how I should go on with my life. Eric left me why should he give a fuck what I do with my life now. I was no longer his. The only thing I wanted from was answers to why he did this to me. But I knew if asked the question, I so wanted answers to, I would just feel more like used piece of trash more than anything. If Eric truly loved me, he would have called me or came to see. He wouldn't leave me here alone.

I stand there looking around my yard waiting for Eric to appear out of the shadows to stop me. But it never came there would be no "I'm sorry" or "I love you Sookie". Just like with Bill I had to move on and forget the good and bad that happened between me and Eric so I could move on and be happy again. I single tear slide down my face and landed on my arm. I looked down at it and shook my head. I let a puff of air out and sighed. I have cried enough wasted tears on men and I promised myself I wasn't going to do that again. But here I sat doing it. I wiped the tear track from my face and looked out the window again. I smiled as I thought, this is what you want in life just take the leap of fate and claim what you have longed for.

With one more glace up to my farm house, I started my car and started to roll down my drive way. There was no way the man I loved was going to come find me. As I pulled on to Hummingbird, I thought to myself about what was going to come next on my long trip.

_Thank you guys for reading I hope you guys like the rewrite I'm doing to the story. I hope everyone sticks with me while I take the time to rewrite the story. It's not going to take on a lot of changes. I'm just adding more detail and fixing some mistakes that I have made. I want the story to flow smoothly and make more sense for you guys. The chapters are going to be the same and the story line is I'm just fixing a few things that I have over looked. I hope you like the things I fixed so far. _


	3. The Goodbye in Town(UPDATE)

_I will first like to start off my saying I own nothing in this story all the charters are owned by the lovely Charlaine Harris. I just like to take them for a spin and see what things I can make them play out in my twisted little mind. _

_This is the second chapter rewrite. I hope you guys like it so far. Just review and let me know what you think. I'm not going to sit here and ramble on and on. So here is Chapter 2 rewrite._

**Chapter 2**

**(The Goodbye in Town)**

_**Sookie POV**_

I had one stop to make on my way out of town. It was the only one that really mattered to me. I knew he would be hurt, but I knew he was strong and would understand why I must leave. I heard my tired crunch on the gravel as I drove through the parking lot, around to the back door of Merlotte's. I shut my car off, but made no move to get out of my car. I just looked out the window thinking about everything we have gone through. I was going to be leaving Sam between a rock and a hard place, now that I was part owner of the bar, but if I stayed here I would not be happy. I felt like I would slowly die from the inside out. I wanted to feel loved again and that was why I was leaving town. I giggle at myself thinking about how Sam was going to sit there and think I was leaving for a vampire. But he was going to be dead wrong this time. He had no reason to fear this time. I would return unharmed this time. I hoped.

I climbed out of the car and turned to look at his trailer. There was no lights on inside. I shrugged my shoulders and thought he must be in his office trying to get some paper work down. Just a few weeks ago Sam was injured, well really he died but I saved him. I brought him back to life when his crazy ex Jannalynn took a sword and hit him with it. She was really trying to hit Alcide but he moved out of the way at the last minute and hit Sam instead. She is dead now, beheaded by Mustapha. When I used the cluviel dor I saved Sam but kinda of lost Eric. I'm not to mad, he didn't want to stay here with me anyways, unless I would use the cluviel dor to stop him from leaving. To me that would have been a waste when I could save the life of someone I love, like I did with Sam. I would not change what I choose I could never lose Sam he was like a brother to me.

After my mental recall of events that took place I turned towards the back door. I placed one foot in front of the other and started walking. There was no sense of me staying outside when he was inside. When I reached the back door I got the feeling someone was watching so I sent out my second sense. The only thoughts I could pick up where the ones just on the other of the bar door. I tried to think about just outside but I found nothing. So I shook my head and walked inside the busy bar. I turned the corner and headed straight to Sam's office. I hoped he was in there so we could talk in private. When I pushed the office door open I let out a sigh of relief when my eyes come upon Sam sitting behind his desk. He has his nose buried in paper work and had not noticed I had entered the room. With the way he looked I knew I would hate leaving him at this time, for god knows how long, but I had to figure my life out if I was ever going to be the old Sookie again. I looked at Sam again and saw his nose wrinkled up, when he smells, and his eyes shot up to meet mine.

"Hey Cher, what's up? Oh good is something wrong, it's you off day?"

Leave it to Sam to think me coming in to work on my day off meant something was wrong. I smiled thinking about how protective he was of me.

"No, nothing is wrong Sam. Well nothing bad really. I just need some time off." I wasn't lying nothing bad was wrong, well nothing was wrong really. I just knew me telling him I had to leave meant something was wrong in his eyes.

"Does this have to do with Eric leaving, Sook? You can do so much better. You have me here and I care for you. You have your brother and he will be getting married soon. Just don't go running after him. You have your whole life here. Sook…"

I had to stop him I couldn't take it anymore. He really was starting to make me mad thinking this was all about Eric. Why couldn't he think I needed time off to spend with Jason or to take a vacation?

"Sam calm down. It's not Eric. I have no desire to go after him. I'm not glad he is gone but I'm not sad either. Where I'm going is where my heart is leading me. It is far from Eric."

"If it isn't Eric then who is it?"

I dipped in to his mind when he said this. But he was coming up no one. He couldn't think of who it was if wasn't Eric. He was just getting mad that I had not told him about anyone new, I was seeing. He was hurt that I hadn't come and told him about it yet.

"Now before you get mad you have to hear me out Sam. Will you do that for me? And just remember whatever you say I'm still leaving. This is something I have to do."

He lets out a long sigh. "Alright, I guess. But you know I'll still try to talk you out of it."

He was right I knew he would try no matter what. That was what I loved about him he tried to protect me no matter what.

"You know when Amelia and I broke the bond between Eric and me?"

He just nodded his head. I told Sam all about what happen. So he knew all about how it happened and why it happened. So I went on with my story.

"So after the bond was broke I saw for myself that I still loved Eric and that it was my feelings. But still in the back of my mind there was someone else. I never noticed it when I was bonded, because I had Eric's feelings in my head all the time. I always thought about how it might have been different, if I had chosen this person. But I loved Eric I wanted to be with him and see if we could work out. It was nice not hearing the one I'm dating's thoughts. But when I saved you and Eric left, I got to thinking. I was never truly happy, my heart was somewhere else. These past weeks I have been thinking. I also had Amelia help me find him. My car is all parked and I want to get to Quinn before he moves again. I don't know how long I'll be gone but I promise I will be back soon, Sam. I have to go and see if he and I can still be together."

There I got it out. I looked at Sam but his face showed nothing. It was like he was frozen. Just when I was getting ready to dip in to his head he spoke.

"Sookie did you just say Quinn? Don't you know he is having a baby with the tigress he met at my brother's wedding?"

Did everyone in the supe world know? Or was Sam saying this just to hurt me, because he thought I didn't know? Well he has a nothing thing coming if he thinks I didn't know. I can keep secrets too.

"Yes Sam, I know he called me on my birthday. After he wished me a happy birthday, we got to talking and he told me. But he also told me she is not letting him raise the baby and when it is born he has to stay way because he might kill it. Sam he sounds like he was hiding something from me. I have to talk to him and tell how I feel. I have to see if he feels the same way. Sam, I love him!"

I was mad when I started speaking, but by the time I was done I felt like I was floating. My heart was pounding and it felt like it would jump out of body. Then I remember the last words I spoke. For the first time I told someone why I really wanted to see Quinn. I never even told Amelia why I needed to find him. She thought about all the different reason but never spoke them. She was too happy about me forgiving her. But here, in front of Sam, I spoke those three words and my heart went soring. I looked in Sam's eyes but I saw nothing but glee. I thought it odd, but pushed it away when he started to speak.

"I really wish I could come with you Cher. You need to be careful around Quinn; I just don't want you hurt. I mean both physically or mentally. But I guess I can't stand in the way of love. So I'm not going to try and stop you from going. Just promise me you will be safe and call me every now and then so I know you're okay." And with that he rose from his desk and walked over to me. He placed his arms around me and hugged me tight.

With a smile on my face I looked up into his eyes and spoke, "O thank you Sam," I reached up on my tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, "I love you Sam. I'll be back soon."

"I love you too, Sookie." He kissed me on my cheek and released me from our hug.

I turned to head out the door. When I reached the door farm I called over my shoulder, "Goodbye!"

I heard him yell goodbye but I was walking down the hall towards the back door. I walked to my car with a pip in my step. I was glad Sam understood everything and was happy for me. I just hoped while I was away Sam would fine his happiness too because he deserved it, with everything that had happened to him. I slide into my driver's seat and started my car back up. In seconds I was drive back out of the parking lot heading for the high away. If I wanted to get to Quinn I soon I would have to drive through the night before I stopped for rest or anything.

_**Eric POV**_

I knew Pam had reported that Sookie and the flea bag were not together. But I couldn't figure out why Sookie had her car packed like she was going on a trip. There had to be something up that Pam had not informed me on. I kept watching her from my hidden spot in the tree line. She could no longer sense me anymore, due to the bond being broken. I watched he look around the yard. It was as if she was saying a silent goodbye to her childhood home. But I knew my Sookie would never give her home up willing. That flea bag must have promised her something? Or maybe she lost it due to helping him? I watched as she started her car and headed down her drive way. I took to the sky following her to see where she was going.

She started into the parking lot of Merlotte's so I took to the trees behind the bar to watch her. There had to be something going on with Sam. How could Pam not see this? She was going to pay for this. I watched as Sookie sat in her car. Then slowly she climbed out and made her way to the door. She stopped and looked around. I stepped further in to the shadows of the woods but knew she could not see me. When she stepped in to the bar I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

It rang a few times before she answered. "Eric this better be good. I was eating dinner when you called."

"Why hello Pam, if I were you I would start talking or you will only be feeding on True Blood for the next year." I would make her life a living hell for lying to me. I would never have come back to this town if Sookie was happy. But after nightly calls to Pam, and being told Sookie no longer held the glow she once had with me, I made my mind up to come back for her. Besides Freyda was nothing like my Sookie. All she cared about was money and politics. That's why I liked Sookie with her I could get away from all that even if it was just for a little bit. Pam speaking brought me out of my mental musings.

"Eric I have no clue what you are talking about. And shouldn't you be between some pretty queen's legs right now?" Just like Pam to bring Freyda up when she knows I hate her and only took this position so Sookie could be happy.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. Sookie is happy. Her car is packed and she is meeting with shifter as we speak. Why would you lie to me?" I was not going to tell Pam again about Freyda. I had told many times over what I thought about that subject.

"How would you know that? You are in Oklahoma. What is this phone call really about?" Pam spat back at me.

But before I could reply to her I saw Sookie coming out of the back door. I could hear Pam calling my name as I hung the phone up. I would not let Sookie find me spying her. I watched as Sookie got in her car smiling. I looked back at the door to see if Sam was coming out, but she started her car and drove off. I stood there looking at where her car once sat. If she was with Sam why did he not leave with her? I turned to leave but was meet by Niall standing there watching me. Damn fairies.

"Why are you standing here in the dark watching my grandchild?" I loved how he cut to the chase.

"I thought you left this plane? What brings you back? Forget to screw up Sookie's life even more?" I had enough of this fairy for my life time. If he never had Claude stay in this realm, Sookie would never have been hurt by him. Then maybe Sookie would have saved me then that flea bag of a mutt Sam.

"Yes it seems I have forgotten something here. But I come with a gift for you. If you choose you can walk in the daylight to see Sookie and spend time with. You can try to get her to stay with you, but if she chooses to stay you must leave. You have a choice, but you must choose fast." I stood there looking at him. Did he think I would say no?

"Yes, I'll take you gift." And with that he kissed my cheek and was gone. He never told me how I would walk in the daylight or when I would. DAMN TRICKY FAIRES. With that I took to the sky towards Pam.

_Ok guys I added apart here. This way you could see that Eric saw for himself that Sookie was not with Sam and that she was happy. He also saw she was taking a trip. We also see how Niall told him about the gift he was given him. You can see that Niall does not explain it well at all and leaves him with a kiss. This is how Eric will be able to walk in the daylight. When Niall kissed him he passed magic to Eric. I'm explaining it now because there was no way to fit it in the story yet but I wanted you guys to know so you don't think it was in some weird way. Anyways I have finished this chapter rewrite and wil be working on the next. Again thank you guys for sticking with me and please review and let me know what you guys think._


	4. He Still Loves Her(UPDATE)

_I will first like to start off my saying I own nothing in this story all the charters are owned by the lovely Charlaine Harris. I just like to take them for a spin and see what things I can make them play out in my twisted little mind. _

_Alright here you go guys here is the rewrite of Chapter 3. Hope you guys like._

**Chapter 3**

**(He Still Loves Her)**

_**Quinn POV**_

"You have reached Sookie Stackhouse leave you message after the tone…BEEP."

"Damn it, why ain't she answering." I said as I slammed my phone shut. Maybe she has final decided she never wanted to talk to me again. I thought she sounded so happy that I called her on her birthday but maybe I didn't really hear the way she spoke. Maybe she never wanted to talk to talk to me since I told her about the baby? There was so many reason she would not answer her phone for. But damn it this was life or death and I would not let her life slip through my fingers. She had to answer her phone so she could save me the heartache of losing her for good. I went to dial her number again when Frannie spoke.

"Look calm down, maybe she's just working. I heard she is part owner now, so she might just be really busy. Trust me is she knew it was you calling, she would answer it." Frannie spoke calmly.

The thing was I knew she could tell it was me calling. But she choose not to answer for some reason. What if she was already gone? I couldn't live with myself if that has happened. I couldn't warn her fast enough the first time around but I would be damned if I didn't get through to her, myself, this time around.

"Frannie you don't understand. If I don't get through to her she won't know to run." Was I really whining to my sister? I was desperate, I had to warn Sookie. I had to protect her.

"But why should she run, I thought you just wanted to talk to her? See how she is doing since Eric left?" Her voice filled with fear but also it held a smile as she spoke.

God why did Frannie after to listen to my calls every time I checked in on Sookie? I started to yell at her but then remembered the first things she said. Why should she run? Frannie didn't know. I never told her what I had found at that morning. I had to come clean to my sister sooner or later.

"I do, but that is not all." I said as I down casted my eyes. I couldn't look at my sister as I spoke the words. I knew she would figure out the true meaning behind them. It didn't matter that Sookie no longer was with Eric, and she didn't protecting. What mattered was I wanted to be the one that was there for her, I always have wanted to be.

"Without someone there to protect her and the marriage between her and Eric over, she becomes Felipe de Castro's now." I spoke again with dread heavy on my heart. I know I can take the suffering at Felipe's hands, but he would break Sookie in more ways than one. She would never be the same when he was done with her.

"Wait, what do you mean Quinn? How can he just take her? She is nothing to him. She is just a human. She owes him nothing? She has never asked him for help, right?" Now Frannie was just down right scared. She knew what Felipe could do to a person. But yet she still didn't know why Felipe every wanted Sookie when the takeover took place. I had still yet to tell her.

"It's not that simple, Frannie. She more than human and she is living in his territory. Since she is no longer with Eric and he doesn't protect her anymore de Castro can force her to move to Las Vegas."

It pained me to say the words, but it hurt worse to think of all the things he would do to Sookie. I would do anything to stop Sookie from having to face that, even if it meant putting my life in danger. I backed up to the wall and leaned against it. Everything was taking a toll on me. I just wanted to get ahold of Sookie and make sure she was safe. I looked at Frannie again and she stood there with a shocked look on her face. I guess she was still taking in everything I just said.

"Quinn, what is going on? What do you mean she ain't human? She ain't vampire, I have seen her in the day light, and she ain't a were, she is just a friend of Shreveport pack. So what is she?" If only Frannie knew there were more than just what she has seen. I was surprised she didn't say anything about Sookie not being a witch.

I didn't know what to say. It wasn't my secret to tell. It was Sookie's. I let out a load sigh. I was stuck in a hard place. I had broken Sookie's trust once when I told Felipe about her; I was not going to do it again by telling my sister. But then again he didn't lie to his sister about anything either.

"Just understand she ain't human. It's not my secret to tell. When Sookie is ready she will tell you Frannie. But till than I can't tell you." I wasn't lying to her. I was telling the truth I wouldn't tell her till Sookie told her first. I would never again betray Sookie's trust with her secret again; it was safe with me from now on.

Frannie let out a sigh and through her hands up in the air. "Quinn, sometimes I just don't understand you. But I'll let it go this time. What are you going to do about Sookie?" She just kept looking at me. I was glad she gave up the fight about what Sookie was, but now she has asked me something I have no clue about yet.

I said the only thing I really knew. "I have to go to her, I have to protect her. I can't let anything happen to her."

"What about the baby Quinn? You are just going to leave and be killed protecting her?" Frannie didn't know what she was doing. She hit me with the one thing I didn't want to think about.

I never told Frannie what Tijgerin had said. Hell the only person that knew was Sookie. I didn't care if I died protecting Sookie. I would never get to see my child, so why shouldn't I go protect Sookie. If I died at least I would die, at least I would know I gave Sookie the chance to be happy in life. Without the one I loved by my side I was no longer happy. I was just trying to fill a void that would not go away, no matter how hard I tried.

I had to tell Frannie. There was no way around it. I had to tell her everything so she could see it from my eyes. "Frannie, Tigerin don't want me around, she has made it clear. She wants to raise this baby on her own. She wants nothing to do with me anymore. SHE USED ME!" Talk aloud about it got me pissed. I was screaming. I couldn't believe I had let myself be used. If it was Sookie I knew she would have never pushed me away, she would have wanted me there. And with that thought my voice calmed down and I was able to whisper, "Just to produce another were-tiger."

With that Frannie's face changed. Her mouth hung open, she was shocked. Then she snapped out of it and her face turned red. You could see the fire in my baby sister's eyes.

"So she fucking used you? That bitch." She spat out. She was pissed and I could see why. "She told me she loved you. She said she wanted to spend the rest of her life with you, even if it meant never having a cub!" She was now screaming at the top of her lungs.

She stood there for a moment but when she spoke again her voice was calm. "Why did you let her do that? Why didn't you leave her? I know you never loved her Quinn, I mean you liked her and cared for her. It was someone you could connect to. But your heart wasn't in it, I could tell."

No is was my turn to stand there gaping at her. How did she know? It didn't really matter now; it was time for me to come clean. "No, I never loved her. I was just passing the time. I was blinded by it all. I thought maybe, if I tried so hard and went through the steps I would love her sooner or later. That me and her could be happy. You know as much as anyone I had given up on having cubs. It was a shock to find out she was pregnant. But when she told me she was going by the old ways, and I would never be a part of the baby's life, I knew then I would never care for her. She wasn't the one I wanted."

She was never the one I wanted. But when I saw Sookie at, the wedding, with Sam they were so happy. I thought they were together at first, till she told me she was still Eric. I thought Sookie found her happiness, so I tried to move on. It was just pure luck that another showed up I thought. But no I think Tijgerin had it planned all along. She always talked about furthering our race. I should have picked up on it from the start. Frannie startled me out of my musing when she spoke again.

"Wait, I'm so dumb not to see it. I should have seen it a long time ago. You love her Quinn, that's why you are going. It don't matter that she is in danger it's just a reason for you to cross into Area 5. You really love her don't you?" I myself didn't understand why she never figured it out before now.

"Yes, I do. I wanted to tell her when I called her, on her birthday. But I could hear the sadness in her voice when I told her about the baby, and how I would never see it. I knew if I told her then, she would never be with me because she would feel like she was breaking up a home. But it ain't like that there is no home to break up. I need her Frannie." I was on the verge of tears from making my confession. I needed to stop but I knew Frannie wouldn't let me stop now.

But what she said next surprised me, "Go Quinn. Leave here, get to her fast. If you leave now you can make it to her by night fall tomorrow." Frannie practical screamed at me

I was too stunned, I just stood there. I couldn't believe she was letting me off this easy, without talking more about it. I figured she would give me a speech, about how Sookie wasn't right for me. To look at what she done to me already and how she treated me. But she didn't she just stood there looking at me. I turned and left to go pack my laptop and a few clothes. Anything else I needed I would pick up in Bon Temps. When I came back in the kitchen, Frannie was sitting at the kitchen table. She stood when she saw me.

"You be safe. When you see her tell her, she will understand. You never know she might feel the same." She had a smile on her face. It made me happy to know my sister approved of who I wanted to be with.

I hugged and kissed her on her cheek. "I will and I will think about. You be safe too and make sure you go back to school." I would be safe but I don't know if I was going to think about telling Sookie how I felt. She already rejected me once, I couldn't take that again. I headed for the garage door to leave.

"You call when you get there and Quinn tell her." Frannie yelled as she was leaving the kitchen. I knew it was a distraction for me not to press her anymore about going to school. I would call her when I got to Sookie and knew everything was safe.

"I will." I called back to her and was out the door. I stood in front of my truck for a minute while I thought about what I was doing. I knew there was a chance I might be too late but I couldn't think about that right now. I opened the truck door and climbed in as I throw my bag in the back seat. I started the truck and pressed the button for the garage door to open. As I backed out I thought about everything that happened between me and Sookie in the past. There were far more good memories then bad. I stopped my musing because I had a lot of miles to cover and fast. I spend down our street hoping I made in time before anything happened to her.

_Again thank all those that have stuck by me while I write this story. I know you really want new chapters for this story but I think a rewrite is a must for this story to go. Please just stick with me and I promise new chapters will be coming soon. And I would also like to make a note that I do not have a beta so all mistakes in typing or spelling or writing are my own. I'm sorry for that I reread my chapters and spell check and check for other things but I'm only human so I will miss things from time to time. Please review and let me know what you guys think of the rewrite so far. I'm off for tonight to get some much needed sleep but I will be editing and writing all day tomorrow so there will be some updates.  
_


	5. Bad News(UPDATE)

_I will first like to start off my saying I own nothing in this story all the charters are owned by the lovely Charlaine Harris. I just like to take them for a spin and see what things I can make them play out in my twisted little mind. _

_Sorry it's been awhile, I got busy with school. But I want to have 2 more chapters up for you guys by the end of this week. Hope you guys like._

_I have also created a word press site: here is the address just take the spaces out misfitvampirequeen . wordpress . com there are photos up on there to give you an idea of what I'm seeing as I write the story. Again guys all mistakes are my own I have no beta._

Chapter 4

(Bad News)

**Eric POV**

I landed outside of Fangtasia, there were cars packing the lot. I walked to the back door, but before I could grab the handle to enter the door it flung open. And there stood Pam. If I wasn't her marker, I would still be able to tell how pissed she was. I let a smirk come to my lips. How I loved making her life a living hell sometimes. She walked to me in her long blood red dress, which the fang bangers have grown to know; she always spiced it up with something and tonight was no different. The dress was long in the back and ruffled around her ass and was corset in the same blood red color. She wore a black chocker around her neck and her hair sat on top of her head, with curls coming down. It was a nice change from her pin straight hair she normal wore. I let my eyes run from her face back over her ample breast down her waist to her legs, which were exposed since the dress was short in the front, and then landed on her feet. I smiled she had the last pair of shoes I sent her on. They were a pair of Christian Louboutin black knee high suede boots with a five and a half inch heel. I let my eyes wander back up to her face and let her see my smile, but she still held that fire in her eyes. In that moment she remained me of the way she looked when I turned her. She caught my eye the moment I saw her.

"Eric what the fuck are you doing here?" her voice came out with venom dripping from it, but yet I felt through our bond, how happy she was to see me standing there.

"Well hello, to you. You have some explaining to do Pam." I said as I walked past her and headed to the office that once was mine.

Pam followed me and stood in front of the desk, with her arms folded just under her breast. I sat down in the lush leather chair and leaned back with my heads behind my head, as I kicked my long legs up on the desk. I peered at her through narrow eyes. Yes, I cared deeply for Pam and was happy to see her, but yet I wanted to know why she lied to me about Sookie. I would never have come back, if I knew different. I would have left Sookie be and try for happiness. But then again if I never came back, I would never have had the chance of my undead life, to walk in the daylight and talk Sookie into coming to my side.

"Well what is? Spit it out Eric. What grave danger have I caused your precious Sookie again?" I loved the tongue Pam had on her. But she needed to learn her place when it came to Sookie.

In a flash, I had Pam by her neck and pinned against the wall. My fangs were down and I barred them at her as I growled down at her. "You will never speak of her that way again. I have told you many times over to watch you tongue. That's an order." I used my maker's command now, to make the point stick home.

She peered up at me, with the same as before in her eyes. I had hurt her but she needed to understand I would not take it. Sookie was the one I wanted to spend my endless life with, she was the one I would bring to my side as my Queen. Every vampire in the world would learn to fear me and her, once I turned my part fairy lover. There would no longer be a threat to her life, because everyone would bow to her. Letting my mind drift back to happier times, I could taste Sookie's blood running down my throat, charging my body.

"Master, I still have no idea how I have lied to you. I have reported everything I know on Sookie. I have had her followed since you requested and all reports show that she cares for the shifter but they are not together. She is just part owner of the bar." At the start of her voice, I came back to the present. In a quick move, I released her neck and was back lounging in my chair. Her hand shot to her throat and rubbed. I knew I didn't hurt her, I was just a reflex.

"Was that all your spies found Pam? From what I saw earlier, Sookie is leaving for somewhere. I don't know if the shifter is meeting up with her, or if she is going alone. But I want to know right now where she is heading!" I bellowed out. I was beyond games. I wanted my precious Sookie by my side.

"Yes master." And with that she was gone. I could hear her in her office on the phone. I was guessing she was calling all her spies for me. I lend back with my hands behind my head and went in to vampire down time.

"Master?" Pam said snapping me out of my down time. I looked at her and in her eyes I can see glee. She had found something.

"Well spit it out Pam, I don't have all night." I kept looking at her. I could feel pride coming from the bond. This must be good.

"I found were she is going. Seems her little witch friend can't keep secrets. Sookie is on her way to Tennessee as we speak. She wishes to see the tiger." She held a smile on her face as she spoke.

It wasn't pride that she found where Sookie was going. It was pride that Sookie was going against my wishes of her not seeing the tiger again. I knew where Quinn's home was, I had been keeping taps on him since I banned him from my area. He though he was slick when he saw Sookie in Texas, now I could give him pay back. I could be there in an hour if I flew. In a flash I was out the office down and the club. I paused for a second in the parking lot looking up at the sky. Then I took off and was gone.

An hour later I landed in the front yard of the tiger's yard. I caught I faint heartbeat, through the walls of the house. I sniffed the air but all I could smell was him. I walked to the front door but stopped. Thru the front window I caught Quinn's sister sitting watching T.V. This was going was going to be easy if the tiger wasn't there. If he was, guess I would be having a tiger pelt for display. I walked to the door and pressed the doorbell. I stood there waiting for my unsuspecting victim to answer the door, so I could glamour her to let me in.

**Frannie POV**

I was sitting on the couch watching TV. It was 8o'clock in the evening. I was so into Vampire Diaries. I loved watching those kinda of shows because they never really got what the real things looked like. I was laughing my ass off when the doorbell rang. I got up and ran to the door. I flung the door open, but as soon as I seen who it was I wished I never had. It was the last person I thought would be showing up on Quinn's door step. I back up a little bit from the door so I was out of his reach.

"Hello Frannie long time since I saw you last. If I remember right it was during the take." He had his trade make smirk on is his face.

"Hello Eric," I said bitterly. What was he doing here? He hated Quinn, so why would he show up here, "Quinn isn't here, he's away on work. If you want I will have him call you when he gets back in town?" I started to close the door but, Eric wanted none of that and reached his arm out and grabbed the door.

"O you're such a bad liar. I know where your brother is heading right now. But see you're going to call him and tell him to head to Vegas because your mother is really sick. Trust me this is what you want to happen." He had sweetness in his voice. He was trying to glamour me but I wouldn't look at him so he couldn't.

I just kept my head and eyes casted down as I spoke, "and why should I call him? Nothing is wrong with our mother and he is out of town for work. So I don't know what you're thinking, but it is far from wrong. I think it's about time you leave."

"Frannie if you care for Quinn you will at me and so as you're told." His voice was raising in tone now. He was getting pissed. He moved his hand from the door to run it through his hair and I saw my chance, I slammed the door in his face.

I took off to the living room and got my phone off the coffee-table. I ran into the downstairs bathroom and shut the door. I wanted to try and do everything I could to muffle my voice; I didn't want Eric to overhear me. I ran my fingers over my slick screen on my phone and took a deep breath so I could try and press the screen for the numbers. It took and min and few taps on the back button but I was able to dial Quinn's number. Leaned against the wall and listened to the phone ring. One. Two. I slide down the wall and sat on my butt, but had my legs pulled up to my chest. Three.

**Quinn POV**

I felt my phone vibrating in my back pocket. Damn I was in such a rush when I left I forget to get it out before I got in the car. What is it was Sookie calling and I missed the phone call. I lifted my ass off the seat and reached and grabbed my phone out of my pocket. I held it off to the side so I could keep an eye on the road but still see who was calling. God damn it I cursed under my breath when I saw Frannie's name on the caller ID. What the hell did she want? I hadn't even been gone two hours and she was calling. Really how much money could she get in to up in the mountains? I clicked the button to answer my phone.

"Hello. I have only been gone for two hours what is wrong?" I spat out. There was no way in hell I was turning around now. I had to get to Sookie before something happen to her.

"Quinn? Thank god you answered. Eric is here." She whispered out in a rush. But before I could say anything she speed on in a whisper. "He told me to call you and tell you to go to Vegas. He said he knows where you are. He tried to compel me to call you. Quinn, whatever you do don't come home. Go to Sookie and get there quick, something is up." By the time she was finished, her voice was shaky and it seemed as if she was on the verge of crying. But it all, she sounded fine.

"Frannie stay inside. Do you hear me?" I didn't wait for her to answer me I kept speaking. "Don't go near the door and whatever you do, DON'T LOOK HIM IN THE EYES!" My voice grew louder on the last part. I didn't want to yell at her, I just wanted her to understand, truly understand, what I was saying to her.

I was getting ready to hang up the phone without saying anything else, but I thought better of it. "Frannie I got to go. But I'll call you when I find out more." I just hoped I could find out more of what was going on.

Once Frannie said goodbye I ended the call. I then threw the phone on the seat next to me. I tightened my grip on the wheel and hit the gas, putting my Hemi engine to the test. The faster I got to Sookie, the soon I could make sure she was okay. All I could keep thinking about was that I was too late and she was already in danger.

**Sookie POV**

I was tired; I had been on the road all night. I was falling asleep at the wheel and I couldn't be doing that, if I want to stay alive. So I pulled off the next exit I saw. About a quarter of a mile off the exit there was a Holiday Inn. I pulled in the parking lot and got out of the car. I grabbed my overnight bag out of the backseat. It was all I needed it, it had my bathroom things and a change of clothes in there. I walk in to the lobby and looked at the older women behind the counter. I listened in to her mind and I couldn't get a good read on her. She had to be a were. With no threat in her head or around me I sluggishly walked up to the counter.

"I would like to rent a room please."

"Is it just you or is your husband on the way in with the bags?" she said as she looked around. I guess she never seen a young women alone at night. Well if she was a were, she shouldn't be too worried, she knew what went bump in the night.

"I'm not married, so it will be just me in the room." I said as nice as I could. I really wasn't in the mood; I just needed some much need rest.

She looked at me a little funny, because of my statement about not being married, but she got right back on task by telling me how much the room would be. I paid her the money for the room and signed the papers she laid in front of me.

"Your room is 214. What you want to do is go to the second floor, then go left down the hall and it will be down on your right. Check out is at 11am, if you want to stay another day, in the same room, make sure you pay by 10am. Or you won't be able to keep the same room you are in." She smiled brightly at me and sat back down in her chair.

"Well I'm really tired, so I will pay for another night. But can I put this one on my card?" I didn't want to have set an alarm, so if I paid for another I could sleep as long as I needed to.

She stood back up and told me yes. After I paid for the other night I headed off to my room. I found the room easily. It was a nice hotel. Every few feet there was a pretty picture of flowers on the walls. Some roses, some tulips, all of them different. I got to my door, slide the card key in the door and walked in. It wasn't home but it was nice. A queen size bed, a flat screen TV, a bathroom, with a big shower inside, and a desk with a nice computer chair, not the cheap kind this one was leather. I took my shoes off and sat on the bed. I needed a shower but I was too tired. So I climbed up in the bed and slide under the covers. My last thought before sleep pulled me under was that I would be at Quinn's tomorrow night. With a smile on my face, sleep took over my body.

_Ok guys I hope you like the story so far since I have fixed something and add something. Please review and let me know what you think. Remember I have a word press page now. The URL is in my profile. Sorry again this took forever, but I added a big part in this chapter that I thought I needed to make more understanding for what happened later in the chapter._


	6. updateupdate

hey guys sorry about not updating I have started my last term before I switch to my 4 year college so I'm getting hit. it might be a long time before I can sit down and finish this story even if I finish it. it's still up in the air for me right now. I hope you guys understand if not Im sry but my school comes first for me.


End file.
